Celebrations At Vidcon
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Chris surprises PJ at Vidcon by proposing to him after them being together for three years. Chris and PJ immediately got tell their friends, Dan and Phil, after their Vidcon performance.


It was Chris and PJ's first time going to Vidcon, in 2014. They had both never gone before because it just seemed very stressful for them... and Chris always thought that he wouldn't be as organized as all the other youtubers seemed to be. But now, they both wanted to give it a shot and they wanted to go to hang out with all the other youtubers and meet their viewers.

The only thing that would be difficult for them would to be to hide their relationship from the other youtubers and their viewers. They've been dating for three years, and they've only told their family and their very close friends who they trusted the most. They wanted to tell everybody, they were both just too scared of what other people would think of them... so they were going to wait to 'come out' until they were both totally and completely ready to.

"Six hour meet-and-greet... done," PJ said as he plopped down onto the bed, lying on his back.

Chris chuckled as he looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. "How are your feet?" He asked.

"Exhausted. I'm not leaving this hotel room for the rest of the night," PJ whined.

"That's a shame. I was hoping we could go out later," Chris said as he kicked off his shoes.

"And why's that?" PJ asked as he looked over at his boyfriend, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know. We're in America right now, we're at Vidcon... we're probably not going to be back here for a very long time because we're both massive wimps-"

PJ laughed. "Oh geez... thanks babe," He said. He rolled his eyes playfully.

Chris laughed and then he walked over to the bed.

"So, what are we going to do all night then?" Chris asked curiously. He reached down and grabbed PJ's hand, and then he gently pulled him up from the bed.

"Chris, I'm tired-" PJ whined, pouting as he looked up at Chris.

"Come on, it's still flippin' early, and the sun's out!" Chris exclaimed, pointing at the rather large windows that happened to be opened and had a great view of the hotel pool. "Besides... Dan and Phil are going on stage and we promised that we would watch them."

"Then afterwards can we cuddle and take a nap?" PJ asked.

Chris laughed and nodded. "Yes, then we can cuddle and take a nap," He replied.

PJ smiled and then he let Chris pull him up from the bed. "So, should we go fir, oh- what are you doing?" He asked as he watched Chris get down on one knee.

Chris smiled as he looked up at PJ, his heart pounding against his chest. Chris had been planning on doing this for quite a while now, he'd just been waiting for the right time to do it. He wasn't the most romantic person ever, and PJ knew that... but Chris still wanted to do this.

"I realized this problem isn't the most romantic place to do this... in a hotel room... but I've waited long enough now, and I just love you so much-" Chris said. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and then he opened it, looking up at PJ.

PJ gasped as soon as he realized what was happening. Chris was proposing to him, which was something that PJ had totally not expected to see. "Chris," He whispered as his voice crack, tears watering up in his eyes. They were happy tears, of course. "Chris, are you-"

"PJ, we've been together for three years, and that's a really long time. I love you with all my heart and soul and there's no one else I would want to spend the rest of my life with. So, I guess what I'm trying to ask his... will you marry me?" Chris asked, not taking his eyes away from PJ.

PJ took a deep breath, and then a smile formed on his face. "Yes, of course I'll fucking marry you!" He exclaimed, nodding. "Christ Chris, how long have you been planning this? How did you keep this from me?" He asked, millions of other questions were running through his brain now.

"Too damn long, that's for sure-" Chris said as he carefully slipped the ring on PJ's finger.

"God, it's so beautiful-" PJ whispered as he stared at the ring.

"It better be. I spent a shit ton of money on that thing," Chris said as he finally stood up from the floor, and laughed as soon as PJ wrapped his arms around him, and then pulling him into a kiss. "I love you," Chris whispered against PJ's lips.

"I love you too... so fucking much," PJ whispered, before kissing him again.

xxxxxx

"That was actually fun-" Dan said as he followed Phil off of the Vidcon mainstage.

"It was actually, and it's good to know we actually do know each other," Phil said.

"That would have been so awkward if we got all of those wrong-"

"In front of thousands of people who watch our videos?" Phil added.

"Oh yeah," Dan said. He laughed and shook his head. "There's Chris and PJ!"

"Okay, we missed your performance, but we have a good reason for it-" Chris shouted as he and PJ ran over to Dan and Phil. "Honestly, it's a good one."

"I'm willing to listen," Phil said, raising his eyebrows.

"We got engaged!" PJ exclaimed excitedly as he held up his finger, which now had a ring on it.

"Oh, wow-" Dan whispered as he grabbed PJ's hand and stared at the ring.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Phil asked, looking up at Chris, a little surprised.

"Like, 15 minutes ago or something. See, a good reason," Chris said, smiling innocently.

"I'll say. Who proposed?" Dan asked, letting go of PJ's hand.

"Chris, in the hotel room. It doesn't sound romantic but it was, trust me..." PJ said. He sighed happily.

Dan smiled. "I'm so happy for you guys!" He gave them both hugs, along with Phil.

"You're the first people we've told so you better feel special," Chris joked.

"Oh yeah, totally," Phil laughed and shook his head. "No, but really... we really are happy for you guys. You deserve to be happy together!"

"We definitely need to celebrate tonight, yeah?" Dan said, beaming at his two best friends.

"Yes, of course!" PJ agreed. "I don't know how I went from being totally exhausted to ready to go out. That's not like me," He looked over at Chris and smiled.

Chris smiled and then he reached over and grabbed PJ's hand gently. "I told you you'd want to go out later instead of napping," He said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, you did tell me that... didn't you?" PJ rolled his eyes playfully.


End file.
